


I Won't Give Up

by Darkblue821



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblue821/pseuds/Darkblue821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had gotten his life back to normal...for the most part, after New York. You know, just the usual case of PTSD and anxiety. When a sudden raven haired Norse God makes a return</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

Tony awoke with a start. A loud crash occurred in his lab and he didn’t cause it. This can’t be good. He arose slowly to go investigate, snapping on his power bands and heading towards the noise.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. show me the lab please?” Tony asked his AI.  
“Certainly, sir.” With that the AI showed Stark his lab. He noticed a figure lying on the floor. No threat there it seemed. So he proceeded to his lab, still cautious. Once he made it, he noticed a familiar face, but this time, beaten and bloody. The Norse God groaned. Okay no threat.  
“Reindeer games?” Tony asked, poking Loki with his foot. He groaned and tried to sit up. Okay, there is a pool of blood. Where the hell did that come from? Tony shook his head, one problem at a time.  
“W-where am I?” Loki croaked.  
“STARK towers.” Tony replied casually. The God’s eyes opened wide.  
“No, out of all places for me to land, here!” He couldn’t be there. How did the Bifrost bring him here? He groaned and looked at Stark.  
“Hey, I’m not too thrilled about it either. But I’m not letting you go anywhere with those injuries.” Tony looked back at the man. His hair was matted with blood and his left eye was black and blue. Loki attempted to stand but collapsed.  
“I hate you.” Loki grumbled as the man of iron helped him to a standing position.  
“Feelings mutual. Alright, let’s get you to a room.” Tony sighed. He didn’t like the fact that the man that threw him off of his building was residing in one of the guest rooms. Tony helped Loki sit on the bed. The sudden change in level caused the god’s head to spin.  
“Guest bathroom over there, J.A.R.V.I.S can help you with the television. Please don’t be like Thor and break it.” Loki tensed. Okay, don’t mention Thor.  
“Okay.” Loki answered shortly. Tony took that as his opportunity to leave. With a sigh he exited. He needed sleep. He stumbled back to his room. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Xx

Around nine in the morning, the god awoke to a weird smell. He pushed himself up slowly, wincing when he did such. Moving hurt. Trying to act menacing was draining. What the hell was the point? Why did he jump? Maybe he was hoping to land in a place that would kill him. Not that being in Stark towers wouldn’t bring him death, it would just be slow. “Morning!” Tony smiled as he walked past Loki’s room. He just sent him a glare in return.  
“What is that smell?” He asked.  
“I ran out and had to get more coffee. I also got breakfast.” Stark replied, shrugging his shoulders. Loki just nodded. Tony looked at him and sighed. He wasn’t going to get much out of the God. He then went down to lock himself in the lab. Might as well work on my suit. Loki watched Stark leave and sighed as he lye back down. Why the hell was this man being so nice? He doesn’t deserve such kindness. Hell, he tried to take over the world. How did that work out? He got tortured in Asgard prison for months until he finally got out. He had enough. He was beaten, forced to do unspeakable acts, his mouth was sewn shut, so many things happened. He was already trying to heal some of the deep gashes in his stomach when running, which took a lot of his magic. He was already drained from his time in prison. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god  
> I haven't written a fic like this in so long.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> CHAPTERS NOT DONE


End file.
